What Happened After
by Black-Veil-Bride-girl
Summary: This is a one-shot that describes what happened after Inuyasha and Kagome finally beat Naraku, and started living a life together. My first story, so please go easy on me. InuKag fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, more important

people have that honor.

A/N: This is my first story on this site so I hope you enjoy it! I would love advice, but please, no flaming. Also "He" is used as a name for a certain somebody-somebody...*wink*

What Happened After

He had grown, much so, over the past few years. No longer was He an ignorant boy, but a wise and strong man. Travels had made him tougher, but the biggest growth was in his ability to trust. If it was still three years ago, He would have never even thought of keeping our friends in our group when we met them. I also wouldn't have been here far as long as I have been.

Now, we have finished our hunt. The threat is gone, no more jewel, no more Naraku. He and I are now officially husband and wife. For a few months now, I have been the happiest person alive. I have had to take up my duty as the village assistant priestess, and have had the honor of being a Village Protector. Of course He is the Head Village Protector.

Sango and Miroku are village protectors as well, and Miroku has become the village monk. They are married to each other, have been for six months, and have been blessed with twin girls and a baby boy. He and I always pick on the two, saying that the monk finally got the heir he always wanted. He and I do want kids, just not now with how we are still hunted, even with Naraku and the jewel gone.

Being hunted and hunting go hand in hand at this point because the demons who have at least some mental structure are angry at the four of us for banishing the most powerful thing known to this earth. He never lets anything get too close though, and isn't fully on board with the idea of me fighting in all of the battles. He knows though, I'm much stronger.

He made us a hut after our marriage ceremony. It was much bigger than all the other huts in the village, and was in His forest. He wanted me to feel close to my own time, even though I could never return. He made sure the hut was near the spot where the well used to be. The hut was near a hot spring as well, tucked into the brush but close enough to the village where he could still do his job.

Four rooms were in the hut he built. The main room in the house is what I will always call the living room, even though it confuses him. It is big, with a makeshift counter top, for a kitchen like he saw in our visits to my time, and a fire pit in the center. Smoke escaped through a barred hole in the roof, barred so little demons couldn't get through. A table and sitting mats for eating at, and cabinets for storage.

A master bedroom with a larger futon and an impressive dresser, considering he didn't know what that was. A closet, also impressive, and a window facing towards the hot spring and river. A washroom that had a washing basin, He tried to mimic a bathtub best he could, and a good attempt at a sink. The last room, He tells me, is for when we have our children. Our pups.

I do miss my family sometimes, but I'm always reminded of what my mother told me when I left. She was so happy I was following my heart, even though it meant her losing another family member. Her daughter. That is the selfless mother I was so blessed to have.

The first few weeks were the hardest. I would always try jumping down, just to see if I had a chance. It never worked of course. He and our friends are the reason I made it through. You always have a hard time letting go of your family, the people who always loved you.

He now stands on a hill, overlooking a river, accompanied by a beautiful sunset. He is gorgeous with the orange lining in his long silver hair, and red haori. I try to keep my armor from clanking as I approach, even though I know he was able to smell and hear me the moment I stepped out of the hut.

His little ears atop his head twitch as I hug him from behind, clasping my hands around his strong upper torso.

"Beautiful", I mumble into his back, taking in the scent of trees and grass. As well as something that's purely Him. Purely Inuyasha. "Not as beautiful as you. Did you need me, wanted to talk maybe?", Inuyasha asks. I shake my head, admiring his much more mature features.

His face is finely chiseled and tan, sharp, as is the rest of him. He has grown out of his boyish body so now his muscles are filled out in his arms, chest, abdomen, and legs. He clasps his hands over mine and rubs small circles around the backs of them. His hands are gritty and callused from battle, but are gentle and strong as well. The only feature that hasn't really changed are his signature smirk, and his adorable little dog ears.

I get lost looking at his features, I'm shocked when he speaks and I realize that it's grown dark out. "We really should be getting back to the hut Kagome. You know as well as I do that the demons creep out at night.", Inuyasha says as he turns around, picks me up, and starts carrying me towards the hut. Because of the darkness, I can't see his eyes. I want to see the amber glow that they give off, but this darkness won't allow it.

'Wait, darkness? Shouldn't the moon be allowing at least some light?' I think silently. Then I realize something. No moon, it's the new moon. No wonder he wants to get to the hut as soon as possible. He'll be turning human tonight.

We get to the door to the hut and he sets me down. I walk in and by the time he follows me inside he has already transformed. His violate eyes are a lighter shade than Miroku's, and much more piercing. "I had hoped this would have happened at a much later time. I forgot the new moon was tonight.", Inuyasha says to himself, or me (I'm really not sure). He goes to the fire pit to start a fire, while sulking of course.

"I still wish you would make less of a fuss over these nights. It'll always happen, no matter what. You can't continue worrying, I'm much stronger now. You, out of all people, should know that.", I state bluntly knowing that he wasn't just sulking, but worrying. "You should know that I can't help but worry, because on these nights I am weak. I cannot protect you, for I ultimately no power at all. I worry because I love you, as you are my everything.", he tells me, not missing a beat. One reason I love human nights: Inuyashsa's much more open with me.

I go to the cabinets and get some spices that I'll mix together in order to season our supper. It's fish tonight. "I know that Inuyahsa. You are my everything as well, but you shouldn't worry yourself silly. Your gorgeous hair will fall out and I'll have to leave you.", I joke while I walk over to sit with him against the far wall. He moved there after he put the fish over the fire. I sit down and he pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, encasing me in his haori sleeves.

"Nice to know you're only with me for my hair.", Inuyasha states as he gives me a peck on the cheek. "And your ears.", I joke. He chuckles, causing me to laugh in turn. It's moments like these when I'm reminded of why I came here, why I stayed. This is what reminds me of how I've always wanted, since the day I met him, to spend my life with Inuyasha. We sit in a comfortable silence, watching the fire, in each others' embrace.


End file.
